


salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt

by deerie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fight Club AU, M/M, Unreliable Narrator, mental issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/pseuds/deerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles soothes, says, “I’m real. You know that. I know that. I’m real and you’re real. The realest.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I hope this doesn't confuse anyone too much. Despite being a "Fight Club AU," there is no actual fight club in this fic. Think more along the lines of Tyler Durden.

“Man,” Scott starts, words stilted in his mouth, “who are you talking to? Who’s Stiles?”

Derek looks over at the spot where Stiles stood, a spot now empty with Scott in the room. He tries to force his claws out but nothing happens. Derek looks down at his hands to the bottle of pills Stiles handed him - the pills Stiles takes to keep focus, the ones he needs for his ADHD - and he stills when he sees his name sprawled across the prescription label. 

Derek feels the panic creep up his spine. He says, “Stiles, your best friend. Stiles, the Sheriff’s son.”

Scott says, a note of panic in his voice, “Your dad is the Sheriff. _You’re_ my best friend. What’s wrong, man? Should I call my mom? Did you take something?”

Derek looks down at himself, his lanky body, and runs a hand over his shorn hair. He feels sick and thinks, _‘Oh, God.’_

*

At night, they lay on his bed facing each other, trading soft touches. Stiles presses his fingers to Derek’s top lip, above where his fangs would be, and Derek palms the curve of his hip.

Stiles talks incessantly, outlining things for them to do the next day, mentions something Scott said to Derek when Stiles wasn't around.

Derek makes a questioning noise in the back of his throat and gears up to ask Stiles how he knew Scott said that, but Stiles interrupts him.

Stiles soothes, says, “I’m real. You know that. I know that. I’m real and you’re real. The realest.”

Derek doesn't mention that wasn't what he was trying to ask. His heart races but he doesn't think Stiles can feel it, not really. 

Maybe Stiles’ heart races instead.

*

The alpha bites Scott. The alpha bites Scott and now Scott is a werewolf too.

Derek says, “We’re brothers now,” and he doesn't understand why Scott looks so upset.

Scott’s face goes through a complicated dance of sad and lost before he shuts down completely and Derek knows the acrid taste in the back of his mouth is rejection. 

Laura is dead. Peter’s been in a coma since the fire. His chest has been aching since the connection to his remaining family broke. Derek thought this was a chance to have a family again, but Scott’s reaction tells Derek he doesn't want anything to do with him. 

The rejection stings. 

*

Stiles says, “My dad is the Sheriff.”

Stiles says, “I take Adderall to help me focus.”

Stiles says, “You’re a werewolf, Derek.”

Stiles says, “Laura died and then I dreamed you up.”

Stiles says, “I’m not sure which one of us is real.”

Stiles says, “I’m not sure where I go when you close your eyes.”

*

Stiles won’t tell Derek his first name, no matter how many times Derek asks.

*

Derek hands Stiles a cup of water and startles when the glass shatters on the kitchen floor. He stands in the middle of the mess and curls his fingers into the cuffs of his plaid over shirt. He misses his mom.

**Author's Note:**

> [*](http://deerie.tumblr.com)


End file.
